


Femslash Kink Meme 2009 Offerings

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV), DCU (Animated)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of Femslash Kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching and Waiting

Oracle had a routine. She made sure Helena was into the shower, that Dinah had gone to bed, and then she would slowly shut down the systems to exterior warning only.

Helena was usually out of the shower by that point, a fact Oracle could check by remote camera. The younger woman, towel wrapped around her head and hips, breasts free to the world walked to her bedroom, knowing she had the halls to herself. Oracle watched the progression on her monitors, going so far as to activate the one in Helena's room for what was to come next.

The redhead loved to see the towels come off, Helena's short hair framing her face, the towels discarded in casual abandon. The far more primal vigilante always fell back on the bed, feet still on the floor, and her hands began tracing, slow and sure, over her own body in a nightly ritual.

Oracle's eyes followed the trail of those touches, from hollows in the shoulders down over the breasts, along the ribs and flat stomach, ghosting along dark curls and then down over firm thighs before beginning the trip back up. This time, one remained low, while the other slid high, and Helena moaned at the promise of release from her night's tensions.

Oracle felt the phantom heat every time, watching the way Helena caressed and stroked her breasts, the way Helena's fingers parted the folds and stroked or dipped within. The entire line of sensory demarcation blossomed with sensation, and Oracle's moans overlapped the ones from the woman she watched. 

The way Helena bit her lip in an effort to silence the cries she wanted to make, and the way her hips bucked so violently as she fingered herself all added to Oracle's growing hunger, but she held herself in check. She leaned in, watching, waiting, until Helena came with a choked cry she could not hold fully back.

When Helena's eyes were once more human and aware, she looked straight at the camera, and Oracle smiled. It was time to join her partner, and none too soon.


	2. Captive Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela and Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be seen as dubcon or noncon, given Harley's damn-near canonical inability to give true consent. Written as tough-love between two women who play hardball.

"I told you not to come back," came the dark, almost sinister, purr of the femme fatale. The captured jester could only whimper, as the vines had snaked along her mouth, and like an idiot, she'd bit at it, giving it a chance to gag her.

Poison Ivy stepped out of the concealing foliage, wearing nothing at all, as she had been sunning herself when her babies captured the intruder.

"If you keep running to him, that abusive freak of a clown, I don't want you," she said harshly. In response to her emotions, the vines that had wrapped around Harley Quinn pulled tighter, opening her body out into a far more vulnerable pose. With her arms stretched fully sideways, and her legs parted, a thick vine wrapped around her waist and holding her up off the ground, Harley was quite helpless.

Poison Ivy saw the tears in Harley's eyes, though, penitent tears mixed with the gaze of a woman who had finally seen what Ivy had tried to tell her all along.

"I could fall for that, Harley Quinn. I could accept your shame and wishes. But how many times have you left me to my plants for him?" Poison Ivy made a small adjustment to the plants, encouraging the vines to shift, to support her captive more horizontally. 

Harley made a pleading face, one that promised better things, but Ivy just leaned in, tracing the lines of the makeup with a single finger. "I think you need to show me how much you are mine this time." That got a vigorous head nod, and new vines with slashing thorns came to their mistress's call, sliding along the cloth of the costume, shredding it until Ivy could just brush it away. Harley writhed the whole while, as the sharp thorns pricked at her skin, leaving dew drops of blood in some spots. Her muffled noises were not of pain, though, because such treatment was far kinder than what the Joker subjected her to.

Poison Ivy looked at her mostly nude, bound captive with a wicked purr of a smile, running her fingers over plant and skin both. The vines trembled at her touch; Harley moaned behind the gag and arched as much as she could for more.

"You will not be allowed to leave me again, Harley. Staying, though...has so many rewards," she promised, letting the vines lower Harley to the ground, but still keeping her secured and gagged. The jester felt the vines tighten, securing her from all but the tiniest motions, just before Ivy's fingers trailed down over her curls. "You want that, Harley. You want to know I will make you be mine. That I will hold you tight in my lair, and never let you go."

The jester's hips bucked that tiny bit that she could, inviting Ivy to take her, to have her, that it was all true. Ivy's fingers parted the already slick folds, teasing along the entrance and earning another tiny buck of pleading want.

"Mine," Ivy whispered, before focusing her touch on the tight node of pleasure. Harley screamed into the gag, already strung so tight by the captivity, as her body exploded in mind-searing pleasure.

Ivy saw the way Harley sagged, mostly unconscious from being so overwrought and then taken that far. The vines pulled away, and allowed their mistress to carry their captive to her sleeping nest of ferns and scented fronds. Maybe, this time, it would be just as their mistress said.


End file.
